Folded leaflets are used to provide information regarding a wide variety of products. In particular, pharmaceutical products are often packaged with folded leaflets called outserts, which provide printed information, instructions, and warnings to users of the product. Outserts are typically made by folding a single printed sheet into a small packet for insertion into the pharmaceutical packaging during the packaging process. The sheet is typically folded in two perpendicular directions to obtain a compact outsert. Larger printed sheets, however, are cumbersome to use and are often visually unattractive.
Leaflets provided in booklet form are known which may present a more visually appearing outsert. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,530 to DeLise discloses a folded booklet and method for making the same in which two or more different printed sheets are bound together to form a booklet. Binding the different printed sheets to form the booklet of DeLise, however, requires complex machinery capable of handling different printed sheets from multiple sheet sources.